Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to one or more color separating/combining systems (also referred to herein as “separating and/or combining systems”), one or more color separating and/or combining devices, and one or more image display apparatuses, such as a projector, using the one or more color separating/combining systems and/or devices.
Description of the Related Art
To project color images of red, green, and blue (R, G, and B) colors, a liquid crystal projector uses a color separating/combining system. The color separating/combining system separates white light from a light source into R, G, and B light components, guides the light components to liquid crystal panels, and recombines the light components modulated by the liquid crystal panels.
Such a color separating/combining system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-154268.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-154268 discloses a technique of achieving size reduction by disposing reflective liquid crystal panels for two colors at one polarization beam splitter (PBS).